


Chocolates Make Everything Better

by babywarg (morphaileffect)



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon Genderbending, Flirting, Fluff, Genderbending, M/M, Menstruation, One Shot, Romance, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22862185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morphaileffect/pseuds/babywarg
Summary: Stephen turns into a woman in order to blindside Loki, who had turned into a woman first to cause mischief. But Stephen does this without knowing that it may take him ages to turn back into a man.
Relationships: Loki & Stephen Strange, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 4
Kudos: 100





	Chocolates Make Everything Better

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve mentioned in previous fics that there are no gendered pronouns in my native language, right? Well…I did my best to keep the gendered pronouns consistent in this fic, but please alert me if I missed anything.
> 
> I don't know if I should post a SUBJECT MATTER WARNING for the human female menstrual cycle, but doing it anyway to be safe.

Loki recently discovered that taking on the form of a seductive female Earthling made mischief somewhat easier and more fun to manage.

Somewhat.

There was just one big hitch:

Earth had a precocious Master of the Mystic Arts who was wise to her pranks.

And when Loki transformed into a seductive female Earthling, she got only 9 full Earth hours of fun before she was caught, restrained, and turned over to the Avengers.

By someone who pulled the _exact same trick_ that she did.

Loki really should have known better than to underestimate humans. They had super-powered beings on their side now, and at least _one_ of them was bound to be smarter than the rest.

But Loki saw a female in a gray T-shirt, a simple black jacket and slacks striding toward him, and her first thought was simply: _“Is this comely creature offering herself as my consort as I take over the Earth?”_

She didn’t have time for a second thought.

The female made a few gestures with her scarred, shaking hands, mumbled a few incantations - and Loki was trapped in magical red bands she could not escape from.

That was the only time she realized whom she was up against.

“Strange,” she slowly purred.

She had not recognized Strange in this form. The failing was hers, Loki acknowledged; she would have to be on her guard against pretty human females advancing toward her, next time. And not presume they just wanted to jump her pretty bones.

The female did not acknowledge this. But the color of her eyes, the scars on her hands, the touch of white on her temples - all were dead giveaways, upon a second look.

“You’re a mere Earthling,” Loki thought aloud. “Not even Sorcerer Supreme. How could you have acquired the power of the gods?”

The female stepped up closer to Loki, brushed strands of hair back from one of Loki’s ears, breathed a sigh.

“Well,” she answered, in a higher tone than Loki was expecting - but still low, still mercilessly sensual, “as we say here in Earth - ‘To know your Enemy, you must become your Enemy.’” She stepped up even closer and whispered into Loki’s ear, “In case it hasn’t been clear: you _really_ don’t want me as an enemy, Odinsson.”

***

What Strange didn’t tell the Avengers was, the shapeshifting spell took only hours to cast…but it lasted for weeks.

He learned the hard way that it's different if you start off with a good old solid human body; transforming it into something might be easy, but reverting it to its original state is a whole other ball game; the molecular phasing takes a great deal of time.

While riding it out, Stephen locked herself in the Sanctum. She restricted her consultations to phone, online, or magical-reflective-surface interactions.

This made her an enigma to everyone, including and especially the women in the team. “Is he _ashamed_ of becoming a woman?” Natasha had asked.

Tony Stark set out to find the answer to that question.

Because he was smart, he contacted the Sanctum prior to his visit and asked the caretaker, Wong, what he could bring its Master as a gift.

Without hesitation, Wong answered “Chocolate. A lot of it. Please.”

So, brushing aside the weirdness of that brief exchange, Tony knocked on the doors of the New York Sanctum in his best suit…with a box of chocolates tucked under one arm.

***

He found the Master of the New York Sanctum in the sitting room, looking forlorn and irritable and just a little bit sick.

She grabbed the box of chocolates from under his arm before she even acknowledged his presence.

Tony stuck his hands in his pockets and watched with unabashed wonder as Stephen popped one bit of chocolate after another into her mouth, all the while making _ridiculously_ erotic sounds with her lovely lips.

Tony cleared his throat and remarked, “You’ve been hiding out here a lot.”

Around a mouthful of chocolate, she frowned at him and asked, in a husky voice that might or might not have meant to sound as sexy as it did: “Why is this a concern?”

“I was wondering if you were ashamed of being a woman now.” A terminally attractive woman around his age - maybe a little younger - with features that hit all of his pleasure centers, Tony wanted to mention…but he was going to save that for when they knew each other better, maybe. Then it wouldn’t seem so creepy.

…Not that asking someone if she was “ashamed of being a woman now” wasn’t creepy. But Tony had already taken that under consideration. Facts needed to be established.

“I’m not ashamed,” Stephen snapped. “I’m _bleeding_.”

Tony blinked, comprehension coming slowly in to port.

Stephen sighed and set the box of chocolates down on the nearest surface.

“It is very…very, very, _very_ uncomfortable,” she tried to explain. “I know we studied this in med school, I know it’s a fact of life, but - how do women _do_ it?”

(Was it a bad time to notice how cute Stephen was when distressed? Tony didn’t have much of a chance to witness this. Stephen-the-man always made an effort to look cool, unflappable.)

“You’re a doctor,” Tony carefully suggested. “Can’t you take something for pain relief?”

“It’s _because_ I’m a doctor that I’m reluctant to take medicine,” she irritably argued. “I’ll need an ultrasound, among other tests, to determine if there are any abnormalities that may be complicated by medicine, even over the counter ones. I mean - this just can’t hurt that much if there’s nothing wrong, right…?”

“Er…” Tony was pretty sure that wasn’t how it worked…but he didn’t think it was wise to contradict a medical professional.

“I know I can just cast a spell to see what’s going on in the pipes, but I’m honestly damned if I feel like doing that right now.” A sharp cramp hit her, and she winced. “Ow.”

“Well,” Tony said, “speaking as someone who’s had a fair amount of women friends, I imagine the chocolate would help…”

Stephen waited for the cramping to subside, then she answered, in a much milder tone, “It-it does help. Some. Thank you.”

On his part, Tony breathed a silent “thank you” to Wong, who’d advised him to bring the chocolates in the first place.

(Wong must know a great deal about women, Tony surmised, with not a little awe. He made a mental note to take Wong aside to explore that notion, at a later time.)

“When you’re feeling better,” Tony ventured, taking advantage of the calmer atmosphere, “would you maybe think about going out to dinner with me?”

All calm dissipated from the air between them. “In what capacity?” Stephen asked, eyeing Tony warily.

“As my date.”

Stephen’s eyes narrowed.

“You’re just asking me out because I have a vagina right now,” she ventured. “I assure you, Stark, this…condition is temporary.”

“Joke’s on you, I’ve been wanting to ask you out since I first laid eyes on you,” Tony acidly retorted. “Your ‘condition’ doesn’t matter. You’re always so busy, I just needed an excuse to see you alone before I could finally ask.”

That seemed to sway Stephen some to his side. But she still didn’t seem convinced.

“Look,” Tony patiently continued, “when I said ‘when you’re feeling better,’ it could be when you’re back in your male body. Or not. I don’t care. I just want time to hang out with you. Vagina optional.”

A small chuckle escaped Stephen. It almost sounded like a sob.

And she might have been blushing a little.

“Don’t fuck with me while I’m hormonal,” she groaned, holding her head. “Right now, that sounds like the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me, and I think that means I’m not thinking straight.”

Tony stepped up closer to her. “You don’t have to give an answer right now…”

“Good,” Stephen said miserably, “get lost. Let me think about it.”

“…but would it sweeten the deal if I said I was going to work with the Department of Defense to strengthen interstellar monitoring efforts, and make sure Loki doesn’t pull weird shit like last time?”

Despite herself, Stephen laughed, heartily.

“I’d be lying if I said it wouldn’t,” she softly admitted.

“Awesome,” Tony remarked, genuinely relieved. “I’ll wait for your decision.”

He turned to leave, and he heard behind him:

“Tomorrow. Seven PM. Pick me up here. And it had _better_ be a place where they serve good chocolate fondue.”

Tony smiled. “Noted,” he answered. He waved his hand without turning, and walked out feeling like a major long-term goal had just been reached.


End file.
